unexpected powers awaken
by southpark172
Summary: this story takes place after the secound exam. naruto will eventualy be god-like. not sure if anyone already did this but meh. first story and horible with summarys, if someone wants to help me wright this story since i could use help msg me. naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did I would be rich

Naruto was walking to the hospital to ask Kakashi to train him for the Chunin exam finals. When he got there he found Kakashi "Hey Kakashi sensei..." "No Naruto I can't train you, you are not worth the effort to train compared to Sasuke who is a genius." with that Kakashi shunshined (spelling?) away. Naruto after that just started wondering around looking for something to do for training.

Naruto finds Jiraiya and gets him to train him (the same as in the show) "Naruto keep practicing the summoning justu I have research to do" So Jiraiya left to do his research. With Naruto after an hour of trying said "fuck this I can't do summoning and ero sensei just leaves me alone" So Naruto went to the hokage tower.

"Old man I'm tired of this shit here is my headband goodbye old man." And with that Naruto sunshined out Of the office. "What how does Naruto know the sunshin jutsu." "Shit anbu!" "Yes lord hokage?" "Find Naruto and fast I'm afraid he might do something he will regret. search all over konoha and a 10 mile radius out of the walls and bring him to me unharmed or face ibiki. Go now!" "Yes sir" "I hope they find him before he does something to himself "*sigh* "Naruto what happened to you". The Anbu teams searched all over konoha and then they started the 10 mile search outside of konoha.

While they were searching at the same time about 4 miles in front of one of the searching anbu was tsunade of the sannin who just finished off some bandits that tried to attack her. "Dam bandits should know who I am I mean I'm a sannin for god's sake" *sigh* "I really don't want to be this close to konoha but it's the fastest way through fire country." *sight* the anbu that was searching this part of the forest saw tsunade but was sent to look for Naruto not tsunade so he was about to ignore her, but she noticed the Anbu a called out to them "Anbu-san what are you doing in such a hurry and this far out of Konoha?" "I'm looking for a kid who the hokage thinks might kill himself. I am sorry but I'm in a hurry to find him." Tsunade's face showed shock "WHAT? Where have you not looked and do you have a picture so I can help?" "We looked all over in kono... shit we didn't look in the forest of death!" "Give me a picture of what he looks like and I will go there and look for him." "Yes ma'am here you go." Tsunade took the picture from the anbu and headed toward the forest of death.

In the mean time at the gate to the forest of death, Anko eating a stick of dango when she saw some kid jump over the fence and kept going. "Isn't that the kid that I scratched with a kunai before the 2nd exam began? What the fuck is that kid thinking he is doing?" So she chased after him.

With Naruto he was jumping toward the middle of the forest to the tower that was used to hold the preliminaries matches at the end of the second exams. Once he got there he jumped to the top of the tower were he subconsciously made a vine rap around his neck. "Nobody wants me so ill just jump of and kill myself because I'll never be loved and nobody wants to train me. Kakashi sensei doesn't care at all and ero-sannin just leaves to go peak on women. Nobody would care if I died." And with that he dropped off the tower and just hung there by the vine. Anko at that moment got into the clearing and saw Naruto hanging there and tried to get close but vines just kept attacking her keeping her away from him. "What the fuck is with these vines and keeping me away from him? Is he controlling them?" She tried everything she could think of using from fire jutsu to her snakes.

Mean while Tsunade felt the chakura coming from the middle of the forest of death so headed in that direction before she jumped into the clearing and saw Naruto hanging there from a vine and then saw Anko "Anko-san what is going on and why didn't you get him down?" "I tried tsunade-sama but the vines keep blocking everything I throw at them it's like they are being forced to stop anything from helping him?" "Anko do u have a radio?" Tsunade asked and received a nod "give me your radio now!" Anko handed her the radio "Sarutobi sensei, I need tenzo over at the tower in the middle of the forest of death now. The boy you are looking for is hanging from vines and they aren't letting us near him!" "WHAT! how is that possible? Never mind... tenzo come with me we are going to the forest of death!" "Yes sir"

The hokage and tenzo sunshined to the tower "tenzo get those plants off him" "yes sire" tenzo tried everything he could then he felt it the plants themselves were crying out for someone to save the chosen child, the child of the earth. "S...sir the... plant life is crying out for someone to save him but I can't control them at all... I think he is somehow controlling them subconsciously. The only way I can think of getting him down is by destroying the tower sir." "Tsunade please destroy the tower." "I…I can't sensei I was fighting bandits and some missing ninja before getting here but if we were to summon we could get them to destroy the building but my slugs aren't good for that kind of thing. Anko summon the boss summon manda to help I will take care of him if he decides to be a pain." "Sure tsunade-sama. Summoning jutsu."

In a puff of smoke stood manda the boss of the snake summoning. "Orochimaru you better have those sacrifices for me." "It was not orochimaru who summoned you it was anko-san. Now we need your help rescuing that kid and if you do ill find something better than some petty sacrifices" "O? And what would that be?" "I will find it after you help I know how you are so I am keeping it a secret till you destroy that building and stay after and you will see what I have in mind"

That was when manda took a look around and felt the earth itself crying for help. That was when manda found out that that child was the chosen one of the earth itself and that if he died all plant life would end. So manda destroyed the building without any more time wasted and caught him before he hit the ground and gently laid him on the ground. Tsunade tried everything she could but it was not working he was dying. "He… he is dying sensei I can't help him, at least he is unconscious instead of awake"

Sarutobi who herd this cried for his grandson in everything but blood and paper. Anko who used to watch out for him while he was growing up was crying because she knew that if she spent time with him she could have had another friend. Manda who was silent till know spoke "I can save him but I would need both his or his guardians consent and seeing as he is not awake…." "He… he doesn't have a guardian. He would have if I didn't keep his real name a secret." "Sensei what is his real name?" "His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze." "WHAT? You told me he died! Kushina asked me to watch over him if anything every happened to her!" "I did not tell you a thing! You were gone before I could tell you." "But you said..." "Enough..." said a voice behind the two. Both looked to the voice to see a female figure standing were manda once was. "The only way I can save him is by turning him into a hanyou with the mate mark." "Do it I don't care what has to happen but do it." "Fine stand back"

so manda bites down on naruto's neck and right after she did she started seeing all of his life flash in front of her and once it got to right when he walked off the tower there was a flash of red chakura and a red head with fox ears and 9 tails bites down on the other side of naruto's neck. "Forever eternal I will serve thee my master" said the fox before disappearing. After the fox women disappeared a cocoon of red blue and purple chakura raped around Naruto. "What did the fox do to Naruto?" "She did a mark that says she will forever be his slave even in death. So if Naruto were to go to heaven or hell she will fallow forever his slave. but for now I need to take him to the summon world where he will have time to get used to either being a hanyou or a full demon because of the fox. I am not sure what he will become and also to get him away from this place for awhile." "Please bring him back before the finals in 3 weeks" "I will. Good bye for now" but before she could leave with him tsunade asked "is there any way to let me see his memories like you did?" "Yes I can but I don't think you would like what you see." "Please let me see why he would want to kill himself." "Fine put out your arm" and so tsunade did and manda bit down on her arm. After she was bit tsunade saw all of naruto's life from the day he was born to now. After she saw all of that she couldn't help but start crying for a few minutes. After she finished crying she asked manda "is... is there any way I could... become his mate or wife also?" everyone was surprised none more so then the third hokage who asked "tsunade why would you..." "Because he needs all the love he can get and I intend to at least help him." manda thought about this for little and said "sure it could be more fun than just me and him. Also if more come then so be it but for now I must take him before he wakes up and from now on Anko and him will be the main summoners of the snakes I am voiding Orochimaru's contract. he thought that I wouldn't find out that he was using my kind for his experiments ha he is a fool. But for now goodbye." and with that manda and Naruto were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10

southpark172


End file.
